Forced Betrayal
by Yaro
Summary: *Final Chapter Up* Rogue never felt connected to her X-Men teammates. Could be because she never quite left the brotherhood?
1. Chapter 1

1.1 Forced Betrayal  
  
A/N: ok peeps…this is my first fic so please go easy on me. I suck at Rogue's accent so…uh…sorry. Anywho…this is just a random teaser for now and if I get good reviews, I'll continue it. It's all up to you people.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea.  
  
Rogue walks into the cafeteria with a stoic look on her face, quickly eyeing the crowd for a friendly face. She quickly catches sight of her housemates, laughing to a silly joke Kurt made. She looks away quickly when Kitty raises her hand to catch her attention. Pretending that she hadn't seen them, she walks outside and sits under an isolated tree, pulling out a book and preparing for another waste of forty minutes. A light gust of wind blows some bangs in her face and she swipes them away, annoyed. She feels a tap on her shoulder. After she turned to see who or what it was, she goes back to her book, finally noticing that it is missing.  
  
"The Vampire Lestat again? Weren't you reading this a couple months ago?"  
  
"Ah dun see what concern that is of yars, Pietro. Can ah have mah book back now?"  
  
Pietro gives a slight smirk and hands Rogue back her book. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Ya're bout the only person that can sneak up on me. Ya know that. Dun ask stupid questions. An tell tha othas that thay can come out from behin that bush already." Rogue says, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Some things never change, eh Roguey?" Lance laughs as he takes a seat next to her. She just nods slightly and continues to read.  
  
"That book again, yo? Obsessin' a little ain't ya?" Todd says, hopping in front of her.  
  
"Ya'll got a reason ta be crowdin' me? Where's Freddy?"  
  
"Lunch of course. Where else would he be?" Pietro smirks.  
  
"Yah'd think he could pull away for a second." Rogue mutters and continues her book.  
  
"Rogue, we have to talk to you about something." Lance begins.  
  
"If it's about me joinin the x-geeks, I already explained that to ya'll. Ma- "  
  
"We know. Doesn't mean we like it, yo." Todd interrupts.  
  
"Ah know ya dun like it eitha, but its mah mission, not yars. We dun have tah like it, we just have tah deal with it."  
  
"It still affects us, Rogue. It's like loosing family. You know how close we were. You know how much we miss you."  
  
"Ah know but that won't change mah mind. Ah miss ya'll too but ah gotta do this. Ya'll understand me. Ah know ya do."  
  
"We know, Rogue. But live with them, those goody-goodies? Can you do this?"  
  
"Lance, ah got no choice. Now go, before they come out lookin for 'the Rogue'" Rogue rolls her eyes. As she says this, they can see Scott come out of the cafeteria doors, eyes searching for something.  
  
"So predictable." Rogue shakes her head with a frown. "Now go before ah'm forced tah be mean to ya'll" The three brotherhood members give a slight smile and walk back into the foliage. Rogue returns a sad smile and returns to her book.  
  
Pietro pops back out quickly and adds, "Oh and you're bringing the food for tonight's poker game. No food, no entrance. We beggars need to eat ya know." Rogue gives a soft laugh and gives him a quick wink.  
  
"Ah know. I'll 'borrow' some money from Ms. Perfect latah."  
  
Pietro frowns, "Be careful with that one, Marie. You know she doesn't trust you. I don't want you in danger because of some jealous cheerleader."  
  
"Dun worry so much, Petey. Ah got it undah control. Magneto showed me how tah put up mental shields remembah? If worst comes tah worse, ah'll take her powers and rearrange her memories."  
  
"Alright then. If anything happens, gimme a call and I'll be over faster than you can say, 'Pietro is a sex god.'" Pietro grins.  
  
Rogue laughs softly, "Yah wish, sugah! But thank yah." Pietro bends down and gives her a peck on the top of her head. "Now go before Summers gets here. Ah dun want anotha argument like this mornin."  
  
"He started it. I just finished it." Pietro gives a wicked grin and wink before running off.  
  
  
  
"Did they fall for it?"  
  
"Shuddap"  
  
"Did they?!" Angry hands grabbed her arms roughly.  
  
"Yeah! Get offa me!" The hands let go.  
  
"You're doing the right thing."  
  
"Says you. Get outta mah face, Summers."  
  
"We aren't making you do anything. You came to us remember?"  
  
"Like hell ah did! Yahr chrome-dome professah brought me here against mah will."  
  
"But you stayed on your own free will."  
  
"Ah stayed cause ah had tah. I wouldn't even be talkin tah you if ah could help it, prep. Dun accuse me of betrayin mah family to help ya'll."  
  
"Whether you like it or not, we are your family now. Not the Brotherhood. Not Mystique. Not 'Petey'." Rogue looks up quickly, hatred burning in her eyes. She quickly grabs his shirt, and puts her face less than an inch for his.  
  
"Yah evah say that tah me again, ah won't hesitate to lay yah out, Summers. Yah dun know who yar messin with."  
  
"I do know, Rogue. As much as you hate to think about it, I know you very well. That's why I have control of you. That's why you'll never touch me. The Professor made sure I see your memories as much as you see mine. I know your secrets, fears, hopes, and I can use all of these against you."  
  
Rogue pushes him away. "Fuck off, Summers. If it wasn't for Xavier's interference…"  
  
"I know. You'd be back in the Brotherhood, mission complete. Unfortunately for you, he did find out about your little scheme and now you're ours."  
  
"Ah'm not yars. Nevah will be so get that stick outta yar ass and leave me alone."  
  
Angry arms push her against the rough tree. "You have no authority here, Rogue. From now on, you belong to us. You are an X-Man, no matter how unqualified you are to be one of us." Scott pushes Rogue away and walks back to a waiting Jean. Rogue slides down the tree, falling onto her knees, letting just one tear fall before composing herself and walking away.  
  
  
  
*Professor. The rogue is beginning to rebel again. I think it's time for another session*  
  
*Yes. I believe so. I will deal with it tonight. Get to class*  
  
*Yes professor*  
  
2  
  
~Later at the institute~  
  
"Rogue, may I have a word with you?" Professor Xavier asks with a fake smile.  
  
"Ah…ah have work tah do."  
  
"It will only take a few minutes." Rogue shrugs and follows the professor to his office.  
  
"Rogue. As you know, I am well aware of what you were sent here to do. You also know that I cannot allow you to do it. It doesn't matter anymore, however, because you are mine now. You are an X-Man. Remember that."  
  
"Yes, Professor"  
  
"You are dismissed" Rogue walks out of the office, the words, "You are mine now. You are an X-Man," continuing to repeat in her head. As she closes the door, the professor lets a wicked grin come onto his face.  
  
  
  
"Rogue! Where were you? I thought you were coming over last night!"  
  
"Ah couldn't."  
  
"Why didn't you call me then?"  
  
"Ah didn't have time."  
  
"Did those X-Geeks do something to you?"  
  
"Dun call them that. From now on, I am an X-Man. I am theirs."  
  
"Rogue…what are you talking about? What have they done to you?" Pietro asks, holding her arms gently, worry etched all over his face. Rogue pushes him away with a shove.  
  
"Dun touch me!" Rogue shouts and runs down the hall.  
  
"What's up with her, yo?"  
  
"My guess is that chrome-dome had another 'session' with her. This mission ain't important enough for her to get this hurt. We're calling it off. We get Rogue back tonight." Lance says, staring at the corner that Rogue disappeared from, grim determination on his face.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A/N: Should I continue? Please review and tell me… 


	2. Chapter 2

Forced Betrayal  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! As you can see, imma continue the fic. Hope you enjoy ^_^. Oh and I didn't put any accents in Rogue's thoughts because, well…who thinks with an accent?  
  
Disclaimer: Nothin mine but the idea.  
  
Rogue sits on the edge of the balcony in her and Kitty's room, arms around her knees, thoughts swirling through her head.  
  
*I am an X-man now. How did this happen to me? I lost control of the situation so fast. The first week I came here, Xavier was able to take control of me. I must be so weak to not be able to fight back, let my mind be my own again. Of course, HE'D never let that happen. HE'D make sure I was stuck here, miserable, unable to fight back. Damn that Summers. Him and Ms. Perfect have been on my case the second I chose Mystique over them so long ago. Not everyone wants to be just like them* Rogue thinks bitterly.  
  
It has only been less than 24 hours since her last 'session' with the professor. The effects were becoming weaker but longer lasting; making it so that Rogue sees them as her own thoughts, not a forced ideology.  
  
As she sat silently, she was trying to come up with a strategic way of completing her mission and getting the hell away from the X-Men.  
  
"You know we'll stop you before you even get to the door" A stern voice sounded from the threshold of her bedroom door.  
  
"Not if ah knock yah out first, princess." Rogue replied, venom dripping from her voice.  
  
"I think that is the other way around, Rogue. I don't know why the Professor even wants you here." Rogue looks up. "You're not worthy to be an X-Man. We all know it. Even you."  
  
"Listen, bitch, like ah told Summers, ah dun wanna be here either. Ah dun even know why yahr keepin me here."  
  
"Of course you know why we're keeping you here." Jean's eyes narrowed, "We're keeping you here because if we didn't, you would be back with the Brotherhood, plotting to destroy all the good we've worked for."  
  
"What good?! Ya'll only hide away mutants that can't face the outside world by themselves, an only if they meet yar 'requirements'. Ya'll just pick an choose mutants that'll help chrome-dome build an army. He knows just as much as Magneto that they'll nevah accept us. Magneto just tells us the truth while Xavier hides behind clue less mutants like you."  
  
"Don't you ever talk about the Professor like that!" Jean narrows her eyes; Rogue bends down in pain. "He has worked hard to provide us a loving home."  
  
Gasping in pain, "Love? He don't love you. Yah're just one of his pawns. He's usin you."  
  
"Shut up!" Jean sends Rogue flying against the wall of the bedroom, landing hard on the floor.  
  
"Yah know ah'm right." Jean stomps out of the room, slamming the door on her way out.  
  
  
  
"Jean, what's wrong?" Scott asks as Jean stomps into the room.  
  
"The rogue! That's what's wrong!"  
  
Scott sighs, "What did you do to her this time?"  
  
"I gave that dog a lesson in obedience."  
  
"The professor will not be happy with this."  
  
"And I am not happy with her here. I don't like her here. I don't want her here."  
  
"We talked about this, Jean, the professor thinks that it is wise to keep her under our watch, at least for now."  
  
"That…that FREAK will ruin all our plans! I want her out of here, Scott."  
  
"It's not your choice, Jean. She stays."  
  
Jean's eyes narrow, "Just because you're lusting after that thing, which, by the way, I find absolutely disgusting, does not make it a good reason for her to stay."  
  
"Did you-?"  
  
"No. I don't have to read your mind to see how it is. I see the way you stare at her. It's obvious you want to bed her. At least it is only lust, nothing more. Right?" A dangerous glint appears in Jean's eyes.  
  
"Jean, you know you're the only girl for me. I don't want her in any way."  
  
"Save it. I don't want to hear it. Talk to the professor about getting rid of the rogue or I will." Jean says and storms away, muttering curses under her breath.  
  
  
  
Kitty walks into the room nervously, eyeing Rogue. "Are you, like, ok?"  
  
"Do ah look okay?!" Rogue yells, venting her frustration on the girl.  
  
"Jean had, like, no right to do that to you."  
  
"Yah think?!"  
  
"I…I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Rogue asks, genuinely confused but still suspicious.  
  
"I didn't, like, want any of this to happen. Truth be told, I, like, don't always agree with Professor Xavier either. Neither does Kurt for that matter. After that whole thing with Mystique, you know, he doesn't trust him as much as he use to."  
  
Rogue lets out a rude snort, "Why trust him at all?"  
  
"You don't, like, understand. Kurt and I, we're here because we were abandoned. My family doesn't want me, they're, like, scared of me. And Kurt, everyone's scared of him. Don't you notice whenever he turns off that halo-watch, how Jean always, like, winces?"  
  
"Yeah, ah noticed. All the more reason for ya'll to leave."  
  
"Like, where else can we go? No one wants us, remember?"  
  
"The Brotherhood. Ya'll could go there."  
  
"Even if we did, the professor would just send someone after us. We'd be, like, dragged back. Don't get me wrong. I am totally fine here. It's like a second home to me. It's just that…sometimes…I get the feeling that I have no will of my own."  
  
"Yah don't." Rogue responds sans emotion.  
  
Kitty just sighs and shakes her head. "Good night, Rogue. I, like, hope you feel better in the morning." She turns off the light.  
  
"Ah'm not sick. Ah'm the only one seein straight around here." Rogue mutters, hearing an alarm being turned on as she lies down.  
  
*Stupid maximum security. It ain't like I'm going to kill them all in their sleep…that's not that bad an idea though. I guess I'm not getting out today. At least I know that not everyone in this prison is here on their own free will. I'll have to think of a way to get her and Kurt out of here too. This'll complicate things. I'm too damn nice for my own good* Rogue closes her eyes and prepares for a long night.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Sorry but no Brotherhood in this chapter. I focused mainly on the X- men. And yes, I am making Kitty and Kurt 'innocent' but no promises on reforming them. Oh, and thanks to all the peeps that reviewed my story ^_^. You guys are the best! 


	3. Chapter 3

Forced Betrayal  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: To everyone reading who has an idea, please tell me! I'm making this up as I go so any advice is appreciated. Ok...imma shut up so u can read now.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep writing that I don't own anything?  
  
"Rogue. Do you understand what this means?"  
  
"Yeah momma. Ah understand but why does it have to be me? Can't Lance go?"  
  
"No, he has issues with that Kitty girl, not to mention Summers."  
  
"Who doesn't he have issues with? How bout Petey?"  
  
"Daniels."  
  
"Todd?"  
  
"Kurt."  
  
"Freddy, then."  
  
"Grey."  
  
"Livin' with them, momma? Ah won't be able tah stand it!"  
  
"Rogue, you are my daughter and I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't absolutely necessary. This is very important, Marie. I believe in you, so does everyone else in the Brotherhood. You can do this, you must do this, for the sake of our family. Please Marie. Please do this."  
  
"Yeah yeah, momma. No need tah get mushy on meh. Ah'll do it."  
  
"I knew you would. Now, what I need for you to do is pretend that you are joining the X-Men, as you already know. We have discovered that they are getting a whole bunch of recruits coming in by the beginning of the next school year. All of their information is stored in this super computer, Cerebro. We need you to download this information and bring it back."  
  
"Ah dun see why ah gotta join them if it's only for a download. Petey can do that in a snap." Rogue complains toying with a pencil.  
  
"That's not the only reason, Rogue. This is important, pay attention."  
  
"Ah am, momma. Go on." Rogue says with a bit of annoyance.  
  
"We also need to observe them, just for a little while so we know what we're dealing with. The easiest way to do this, and get access to Cerebro is if you become one of them."  
  
"A spy. But momma-"  
  
"No buts, Rogue. I know you are a good liar, you can pull this off."  
  
"Oh thanks. Ah'm a friggin great liar" Rogue says sarcastically.  
  
"You know what I mean." Rogue only rolls her eyes. "So I'm going to sign you up to go on that archeology trip. I'm make sure Jean Grey does not go. The tricky part is to get Summers to trust you. I'll be there to help. You just need to play along. Got it?"  
  
"Uh huh. Ah got it. Dun worry, momma. This'll be a piece of cake."  
  
  
  
*Professor, may I speak with you?*  
  
*Of course, Jean. What may I do for you, my dear?*  
  
*I would like to discuss our situation concerning the rogue*  
  
*Go on*  
  
*I am concerned about the team. She is not following the rules, spreading cruel ideas in the younger, less advance students. I caught a snippet of Kitty and her conversation. She is trying to turn the others against us*  
  
*Yes, I am aware of this. I will have to deal with Kitty and Kurt later*  
  
*And the rogue, sir? What of her? I do not like that she is here, professor. She is out of control*  
  
*Yes…that I have also noticed. What do you say if I put you in charge of her? You may be allowed to dictate orders to her. To make sure she follows them, you may use whatever is necessary. Does that sound good to you?*  
  
*Yes, professor. That sounds like a good idea*  
  
*I shall go inform her of this now*  
  
*May I come too? I wish to capture her reaction when you tell her the news.*  
  
*Of course you can my little protégée* Xavier mentally pats her head affectionately.  
  
  
  
Rogue lies awake in her bed, listening to all the sounds within the mansion; steady pace of Wolverine patrolling right outside her open window, the clanks of the pot Ororo is making tea with, the water drops of the leaky faucet in her bathroom, the mechanical wheels of the professor's wheelchair passing the door…  
  
*Wait a minute. Since when does the professor come out of his room at night? Oh fuckin' shit!* Rogue quickly puts up a weak mental wall, just enough so that the professor thinks she is asleep.  
  
*You need not waste your energy, Rogue. I have known for the past hour that you have been awake.* Rogue rises and goes to the door. Upon opening it, she is faced with a calm-faced Xavier and a smug Jean.  
  
"Yah been surveillancin' meh." It was more a statement than a question.  
  
"I see it necessary, Rogue. You have not been concentrating on your purpose here."  
  
"Mah purpose here is none of yahr business."  
  
"On the contrary, it is definitely my business. However, that is not what I meant. Your purpose here is to provide a positive contribution to the team. You, my dear child, have not been doing such as I require you to."  
  
"So yah finally gonna let meh go?"  
  
Xavier chuckles, "No no no, my dear. That is one thing I will not do. I will have Jean be your guidance councilor for the next few days, just to make sure you understand your priorities and your loyalties."  
  
"Ah know mah loyalties, old man, an they aren't tah yah."  
  
Xavier laughs again, "Now that, Rogue, is why you need guidance. Just consider Jean as your guardian for the next few days. Until I tell you otherwise, you are to follow her and do as she tell you."  
  
"There ain't no way in HELL imma let her tell me what tah do!"  
  
The Professor clucks disapprovingly, "That dirty language of yours has got to go. Jean will help you with that. Now, it is late. I want you to go to sleep. Go to sleep, not lay in bed pretending to sleep, is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal." Rogue growls in response and slams the door in their faces. The door swings back open with force, revealing only Jean on the other side.  
  
"You will show Professor Xavier more respect than that from now on or else I will have to punish you."  
  
"Yea? What you gonna do bout it, Grey?"  
  
"This." Jean puts her hands to her forehead with a cruel smirk and Rogue is mentally thrown against the edge of her desk. "Now, go to bed and I expect a more obedient attitude in the morning."  
  
Gripping onto the table as not to fall, Rogue pushes herself up and into a straight position. "Yah think yar bullyin's gonna get me tah listen tah what yah say? Yah got anotha thing comin'. I ain't anyone's dog…'specially not yahrs."  
  
With another mental shove, this one sending Rogue's lower back into the sharp edge of the desk, Jean gives a cruel laugh, "No, Rogue. You are definitely mistaken. I do control you now and you will listen to me or next time, I will not be so lenient. I'm going to make your life a living hell. Say goodbye to all the luxuries you had before. No more Brotherhood. No more mission. No more freedom. You are my puppet now. Get use to it." She walks away, slamming the door with a gleeful cackle.  
  
  
  
*That damn bitch. Ouch…* Rogue rubs her back and lies back down. *I swear the next time she does that to me, I'm not going to hold back. Fuck!* Rogue looks at her hand, noticing the small amount of blood on it. *How the hell am I going to get the fuck out of here if I can't move freely? Hell, knowing that nosy bitch, I probably won't even be able to THINK freely. I'm screwed…*  
  
*"Uh huh. Ah got it. Dun worry, momma. This'll be a piece of cake." Piece of cake my ass* Rogue thinks bitterly, walking back to her bed after washing her hands and lying down, all the while trying to come up with a plan to get rid of Jean and Scott, help Kitty and Kurt, complete the mission, and get back to the Brotherhood house without messing everything up. *I am so fucking screwed…*  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Ok…so my whole schedule thing with the chapters got messed up and the Brohood chappy is gonna be next. This is just more…background I guess. Ah…and I have decided to change this to be rated R since I'm planning something not PG-13 in later chapters. Oh and response to that one review, I don't watch Alias but I was thinking about it when I came up with the summary. Trust me, it has NOTHING to do with the show. 


	4. Chapter 4

Forced Betrayal  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Alrighty! This chapter gets a little more exciting. Little more Brohood. Little more Rietro. Lots more bitchy Jean. Oh and plz tell me if there are any grammar/ spelling mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill…  
  
"So you guys understand the plan?"  
  
"We got it, yo. For the third time, we friggin got it."  
  
"This is important, Todd! If we mess up…iono what's gonna happen. Most likely, Rogue will be paying for our mistakes and I'm not about to let that happen."  
  
"We know how important she is to you, Pietro but you have to go about this with a clear head, got it?"  
  
"Calm down, Quicky." Fred says, laying a reassuring hand on his small shoulder. "We'll get her back. Don't worry bout it."  
  
"I got it. It's just that…never mind. Let's just get Rogue back." Pietro gave a huff of frustration.  
  
"Alright gang, let's move out."  
  
Todd makes a face, "Don't EVER say that again, Lance. Makes you sound like Summers, yo." Lance gave an involuntary shudder before walking out after the others.  
  
  
  
Rogue gives an annoyed groan and mutters, "I can't fuckin' sleep. I need some air." She walks out to the balcony, unconsciously measuring the drop from there to the ground.  
  
*One quick jump and I could be outta here* Rogue gives a sigh, *if I could only get to Cerebro…damnit! I am not gonna mess up this mission* Staring at the stars moodily, she notices Wolverine stalking the grounds.  
  
"Better get back to bed, stripes. Don't want Chuck comin' back for ya do ya?" Wolverine mutters up to her.  
  
"Ahm goin, ahm goin," Rogue rolls her eyes. "Yah'd think they dun trust me round here. Wait a sec, that's right, they dun."  
  
"Can't says I blame them. You ain't exactly trust material, shrimp."  
  
"Dun call me that. An it ain't like ahm here tah kill ya'll."  
  
Wolverine snorts, "But I'm sure you want to."  
  
"Yah have no idea." Rogue grumbles.  
  
Wolverine grins, "Get some rest, kid. You're gonna need it."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Rogue asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Wolverine points to his nose with a grin, "Something wicked this way comes."  
  
Rogue snickers, "You can read?"  
  
Wolverine fixes her with a glare. "What was that?"  
  
"Thought you had good ears."  
  
"I do. Get to bed before I make you."  
  
Rogue rolls her eyes again and walk back into her room, only to run into a glaring Jean sitting on her bed, arms crossed.  
  
"Dun yah have bettah things tah do?"  
  
"Not when I wake up because of your thoughts about escaping. You can bet the professor's going to hear about this."  
  
"Do yah think ah give a rat's ass bout what yar precious professah thinks?" Rogue quickly looks at the sleeping Kitty. "Ahm sure he'd be interested that yahr controllin' yahr teammates."  
  
Jean laughs, "You think he doesn't know? He does it himself. Earlier this night even, when he was talking to you."  
  
Rogue makes a face and says sarcastically, "For the good of mutant kind, ryght?"  
  
"Watch yourself, freak. You better start treating the professor with more respect. He can destroy you in a second. Wish he would too, cleanse the world of useless trash."  
  
"What was that?" Rogue asks, venom dripping from her voice.  
  
"You heard me. It would make my life so much better if garbage like you were disposed of."  
  
"Get the fuck out before ah loose mah temper."  
  
Jean gives a triumphant smirk, "You do not tell me what to do. Quiet the contrary, Rogue. I tell YOU what to do."  
  
"Lyke hell yah do. Why dun yah just go screw Summers? Ahm sure he'd lyke that."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Of what?" Rogue snorts.  
  
Jean waves a lazy hand, lifting Rogue up. "You should not tempt me. You don't know how much I want to just drop you from the roof right now."  
  
"Ah'm sure yah wanna. Too bad yah can't."  
  
"Oh you have no idea. Just a quick throw…" Jean mutters, "but, for once, you are right. The professor wants you alive. To think, he actually thinks you might be useful." Jean drops Rogue unceremoniously to the ground. Jean begins to walk towards the door.  
  
"Yah think ah actually gonna let yah just walk out aftah insultin meh like that?"  
  
Without looking back, "There's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Rogue runs at Jean, tackling her. "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Jean pushes Rogue back with another kinetic blast. "You ever lay another finger on me, I'll break it off."  
  
"Ah'd like to see you try, princess."  
  
Jean shoves Rogue back, with some kinetic assistance.  
  
"Yahr so pathetic. Hidin' behind yahr powers. Come on yah cowardly bitch, bring it!" Rogue jumps at Jean again, grabbing the front of her nightgown. She throws Jean to the floor behind them.  
  
Jean catches herself, using her powers, and standing up. "That's IT!" She drags Rogue over to her kinetically. "You've pushed me too far this time, Rogue. I'm not going to let you get away with this."  
  
Rogue looks into her eyes, sensing the intense hate. She gives a quick grin and spits in Jean's eye. With a howl of rage, Jean sends Rogue flying against and over the balcony rail. Rogue tries to get a grip on the rail, panic briefly passing over her face.  
  
"I told you not to test me." Jeans says, walking to the edge of the balcony, looking down upon Rogue. Suddenly, Rogue's fingers begin to slip off the rail. Bending down to look into Rogue's face, "Now look what you've made me done."  
  
"Yah won't get away with this."  
  
Jean gives another laugh, "Oh I will. All I have to tell them is that I did it out of self-defense. You attacked me remember? I'm going to enjoy this." Jean starts to loosen each of Rogue's fingers one at a time. "Good night, Rogue."  
  
Suddenly, Scott bursts into the room. Jean quickly swivels around, gives a startled cry before falling to a heap at the floor of the balcony. Scott rushes over and catches her, for the first time noticing the pale hand attached to Jean's bare ankle.  
  
Rogue uses the stolen powers she just acquired to float herself up to eye level with Scott. Rogue grins wickedly, "Mah turn."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm going to get to work on chapter 5 soon so don't worry. Hope you people are still enjoying this…Oh and I was thinking of making Wolverine a good guy but what do u peeps think? Review and tell me plz. 


	5. Chapter 5

Forced Betrayal  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was trying to see how many reviews I could get. Grand Total for the last chapter: 4. Iono bout you peeps but that seems kinda low to me. Anyway, I gave up on getting new ones. This is for all the people who did review. Love yas!  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing as always.  
  
With a powerful shove, Rogue sends both Scott and a comatose Jean flying against the wall. Waking Kitty up with a quick shake, Rogue takes off into the hall, past several startled housemates. She gets to the front door before being physically held back by Ororo.  
  
"And where do you think you are going, child?"  
  
"Outta here. Move."  
  
"I think not." Ororo states firmly before sending a strong gust of air towards Rogue, sending her flying back, making her hit her head with enough force to knock her out. "Evan, take her back to the room, make sure she doesn't get away."  
  
"On it Auntie O."  
  
  
  
"Todd, get to that balcony and pinpoint where Rogue is. Fred, cover the back. Don't let anyone get through. Pietro, come with me." Lance directs. "If we do this correctly, we'll be in and out quickly."  
  
"Lance, this is us we're talkin' bout. Since when have we done anything correctly?"  
  
"And that kinda talk doesn't help."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Yes, yes but for now, we dun need to hear it. Check out the lower windows, how many people are still up?"  
  
"Looks like everyone's sleepin, yo. Can't see Rogue anywhere."  
  
"Wonder why no one's caught us yet. I'd think that at LEAST the alarms would be on, not to mention that Wolverine guy."  
  
"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Let's go. Front door."  
  
"Wait. I think I see her, yo. The weather witch just took her out."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Daniels is taking her up the stairs."  
  
Before Todd could finish the sentence, Pietro was gone.  
  
"Oh, and Evan, this never happened, understand. Get to bed right after you drop her off." A figure quickly tackles Ororo to the ground, holding her arms tightly.  
  
"Got it Aunt…Maximoff!"  
  
With a growl, "Daniels."  
  
"Get off of my aunt!"  
  
"Let go of my girl."  
  
"I got orders."  
  
"So do I. If you don't wanna see what happens to a face when hit at 150 mph, you'll put Rogue down now." Pietro cocks his arm back, aiming it at Ororo's face.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Evan shouts. After a little hesitation, he lays Rogue down on the floor.  
  
Pietro quickly runs and grabs Rogue before Evan so much as blinked. Rogue begins to recover, rubbing the side of her head.  
  
"Petey?"  
  
"Shh…it's time to go."  
  
"Not yet. We gotta get tah Cerebro."  
  
"No. The mission's cancelled. We go now."  
  
"We're already here. We might as well finish the job." Rogue looks back to Evan, leaning over Ororo who had a large bruise forming on her forehead. "How hard ya hit her, Petey?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't. I just tackled her. Must not know my own strength." Peitro says with a slight smile, causing Rogue to smile in return.  
  
"Ah'll handle it from here. Can yah get them to the Danger Room?"  
  
"Where are you goin'?"  
  
"Ah got a score tah settle with two bitchy red heads."  
  
"Did Summers do anything to you?"  
  
Rogue smiles, "Dun worry, I can handle Summers. Just get all those X-geeks to the Danger Room."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Aren't ah always?" Rogue smirks.  
  
"I mean it, Marie. I don't want you hurt."  
  
"Ah know, sugah, ah know."  
  
Pietro grabs Evan and Ororo's wrists, dragging them down the hall towards the Danger Room.  
  
  
  
Rogue heads up the stairs, Lance in tow, past a few doors and towards her and Kitty's room.  
  
"Rogue?" Rogue turns around quickly. "Vat are you doing?"  
  
"Kurt. Just trust me, ok? Get Kitty and get outta here quick."  
  
"Vat's going on? Vat's he doing here?"  
  
"Go before ah have tah make yah."  
  
"But-" Before Kurt could get another word in, Rogue uses the last of Jean's power to knock him out.  
  
"Lance, find Kitty and take him down to the Danger Room. No way they're gonna leave willingly. If yah see any sign of chrome-dome, give me a hollah."  
  
"Gotcha, on my way." Lance runs ahead of her.  
  
  
  
Rogue walks into her room, finding a recovered Jean and Scott already in battle gear. "One thing ah ain't gonna miss are those damn spandex uniforms. Perverted old professah gets his jollies by starin' at teenagers' bodies ah guess."  
  
"Watch your mouth. You don't have Jean's powers to protect you anymore."  
  
"Ah dun need them, not tah take care of yah two."  
  
"That's what you think." Jean says before tossing Rogue against the wall.  
  
Rogue gets up quickly with a smirk. "Yah dun know how many interestin' things ah found from yahr messed up lil head, Jeanie."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, all the naughty lil thoughts you have bout Summers. Kinky if not a bit disgustin'." Scott looks at Jean with a smirk before turning back to Rogue. "Not tah mention how jealous yah're that Summers wants intah mah pants. That, ah can tell yah, will never happen, even without mah powers."  
  
Scott glares at her. "And why is that, pray tell?"  
  
"For one, ah wouldn't let yah near me. Two, ah got Pietro and he's, no doubt, bettah. Three, ain't no way in hell yah'd evah get me wet." Rogue smirks.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Scott says, grabbing her by the front of her shirt. "We'll see about that."  
  
"Scott!" Jean cries in indignation. Scott turns back long enough for Rogue to grab on to his arm and toss him to the floor. She quickly grabs a vase and knocks him out with it. With a slight tap on his cheek, she steals his powers and turns to Jean.  
  
"Yahr turn, princess." Rogue grins, firing an optic blast at her chest, knocking the wind out of her and using up the powers she acquired from Scott. Rogue walks up to her, kneeing her in the face. "No chance tah use yahr powers this time." Rogue slams her head against the doorpost.  
  
Jean cries out in pain, falling to her knees. Rogue pulls her face closer by means of her hair. "Remembah when yah told me ah had no idea how much yah wanna get rid a me?"  
  
Jean could only give a slight whimper.  
  
"News flash, bitch, ah do cause ah've been dreamin of the moment ah'd get tah do this tah yah." Rogue slaps Jean across the face with her bare hand, stealing her powers, once again leaving her unconscious, and leaving one hell of a bruise on her cheek. "That felt good."  
  
*Freddy? Can yah come up here and take these two to tha Danger Room?*  
  
*On my way, Roguey*  
  
*Thank yah * Rogue says, cutting off the connection. *All that's left is Xavier. This is almost too easy* Rogue grins before walking off, in the direction of the professor's study and Cerebro.  
  
  
  
*Oh, Rogue, you have no idea what so ever* Xavier gives a smirk before turning back to Cerebro. *You're mine*  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Ok…so how was that? I figure imma make this series kinda long, even after this whole fight, that is, if you people want to read more. Again, thanks to all those who reviewed; you people are the best. 


	6. Chapter 6

Forced Betrayal  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Wow…I mean it. I got so many reviews for the other chapter and I was practically flying wit happiness. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^_^ This is for you guys.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always. Nothin mine but the idea.  
  
"What's the plan?"  
  
"Find Rogue, take out baldy, and get the hell outta here."  
  
"Great plan…" Pietro says sarcastically.  
  
"Are the others in the Danger Room?"  
  
"Yeah, yo. Half of 'em are out cold."  
  
"Good. Fred, Todd. Go take the controls. Give them a little exercise and make sure they don't escape, aite?"  
  
"Alright. We're on it." Fred says, lifting Todd up and walking down the hall, overly excited smiles on their faces.  
  
"You think that was a good idea, Lance?"  
  
"No but it'll be funny." Lance says with a sinister grin.  
  
Pietro snickers. "You think that professor of theirs can pull himself outta the crapper this time?"  
  
"Iono. He's a weird one. I don't doubt he'll try though." Lance gave a visible shudder.  
  
"Come on, we better find Rogue before baldy does something to her." Pietro interrupts, grabbing one of Lance's arms and running full speed down the hall.  
  
  
  
Rogue walks cautiously to the door of Professor Xavier's plush study.  
  
*Come in Rogue. I already know that you are there*  
  
Rogue opens the door, masking her surprise with a cool, stoic glare.  
  
The professor was sitting by Cerebro, going through each file carefully. He turns around slowly, "Is there something that you wanted to tell me, Rogue?"  
  
"Yah know very well what ah came tah tell yah."  
  
"Yes, that I do, but humor me. What is it that you wish to tell me?"  
  
Rogue takes a deep breath. "We've taken over the mansion. The x-men are locked up and yah're the only one left. It's over, professah."  
  
"Oh but Rogue, there is something that I must tell you too."  
  
Rogue gives him an annoyed if not confused look. "An that would be?"  
  
"All I want is peace, Rogue. What you and the Brotherhood are doing will only cause pain in the end."  
  
"Cut the crap. Ah know yah ain't a pacifist like yah say yah are. What the hell do yah really want?"  
  
The professor just snickers. "Ah, you are right about one thing, Rogue. I am no pacifist." With that, the professor levitates a sharp mail opener, sending it directly at Rogue's face.  
  
Rogue jumps out of the way, only to have it turn with her moves and slash a thin cut on her shoulder. As she rolls out the way again, it follows her movements, gaining momentum and barely misses Rogue's cheek.  
  
The professor gives a gleeful laugh. "I have not had this much fun since the time I tried to kill Magnus. Oh now that was some fight."  
  
"Listen, old man, ah dun know what yahr on but-"  
  
"What? You are not having fun?" The professor mocks, his face breaking to a wide grin.  
  
"Psychotic freak." Rogue mutters, once again dodging the mail opener, thanking all the gods she could name that she took karate lessons and was flexible enough to avoid the projectile.  
  
"Tut tut. No need for name calling." The professor smiles, enjoying the little show Rogue was putting on.  
  
"That wasn't name callin. Yah want name callin? Ah'll give yah name callin yah a cock-suckin, mother fuckin, pedophile, son of a bitch that got nothin' bettah tah do than mess with the minds of impressionable teenagahs."  
  
The professor gives a click of his tongue and with a simple wave of his hand, holds Rogue motionless. He opens his mouth, ready to give another lecture about proper language when he gets interrupted once again.  
  
"Rogue!" Pietro and Lance shout throughout the hall. This shout causes the professor to lose concentration, freeing Rogue of her mental prison. Rogue grabs the floating mail opener and throws it at the professor.  
  
The professor stops the offending object with a steady glare. "Now that was not nice, Rogue."  
  
"An tryin tah kill meh with it is?"  
  
"I never said I was trying to be nice and, in fact, wasn't."  
  
"It shows." Rogue mutters. They, once again, stood facing each other, assessing the other's next move.  
  
  
  
"Run, my pretties, run!" Fred cackles as he sends another robot after the trapped X-men.  
  
"Come on, yo. Lemme try." Todd complains, watching his friend mess with the controls.  
  
"Go for it." Fred releases the controls to Todd, who gives a wicked laugh and starts hitting random buttons.  
  
  
  
The X-men weren't fairing too well with Fred and Todd's exercise routine. Evan and Ororo were trying to take care of the threats while everyone else was trying to plan an escape.  
  
Scott turns to Kurt with a glare. "Get us out of here! Now!"  
  
Kurt backs away from his angry leader. "Mein Gott! I already told you I'm too weak to take anybody, including myself, out."  
  
"Yeah, like, that laser hit him pretty hard. Don't you, like, care?"  
  
Scott glares at the younger girl, ready to yell at her.  
  
"Scott, stop it!" Jean says, blowing up a nearby robot. "You are not helping by yelling at them!"  
  
"What do you propose we do then?!"  
  
Jean pauses for a minute thinking, while the rest of the X-men gather around to hear the plan. "Kitty! We can use Kitty to phase us through the walls!"  
  
"I, like, haven't taken so many people through before. I might, like, mess up."  
  
"Yeah. She could get hurt!" Kurt puts in.  
  
"It doesn't matter, as long as we get out of here." Kurt and Kitty look at Jean with bewilderment.  
  
"She's right, our first priority is to get to the professor." Scott insists. Kurt and Kitty begin to back up, until they are against the wall. "Are you turning rogue on us too?" Scott accuses, walking closer to then, reaching for his shades.  
  
Kitty grabs Kurt's hand and phases through the wall, too shocked to do much else.  
  
  
  
The doors to the study burst open, allowing Lance and Pietro access into the room. Avalanche guides a strong tremor towards the professor, who wheels himself out of the way. The tremor hits the base of Cerebro, causing the entire unit to shake.  
  
Rogue glares at Lance. "Watch the computer. We need it!" Lance mutters a halfhearted apology before smirking and guiding another tremor towards the professor, who wheels himself into a close corner.  
  
Pietro smirks and crosses his arms, "Go for it Lance."  
  
Lance sends a strong tremor throughout the house, using the professor as a focal point. "See ya."  
  
The professor just looks at Lance and a large evil grin spreads across his face. He sends a psychic blast towards Lance, making him collapse. "You think I'd let you win so easily?"  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Ok peeps, I need some advice. I could end this story soon with a lot fewer events taking place or I could keep it going for a while with more drama, angst, hardship, etc. Prolly both will have the same ending but I'm not sure yet. So plz tell me…you want me to keep going or just end it quickly? 


	7. Chapter 7

Forced Betrayal  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N: I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to put this off for so long but everything just started to pile up. Hopefully, I'll be able to spit out more chapters sooner than I did with this one. And honestly, I've been having a severe case of writers block . It's absolutely evil. Well, hopefully this chapter will be to your liking. Pls enjoy and again, my utter apologies.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
"Shit! Lance!" Pietro shouts, running to his fallen leader. Pietro manages to catch Lance before he falls to the floor.  
  
"Now, Marie was it? Yes, I believe that is what some people are calling you now a day." The professor smirks and looks straight at Pietro. "And how are you doing this fine evening, young Mr. Maximoff. My, have I told you how much like your father you look?" Pietro's only response is to give him a frosty glare.  
  
"Leave 'im outta this, professah."  
  
"Now, Marie-"  
  
"Dun call me that." Rogue interrupts in annoyance.  
  
The professor's grin widens, "Why ever not?"  
  
"Cause yah ain't got tha ryte tah call meh that."  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Maximoff does?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Mr. Maximoff. I do not believe I was addressing you."  
  
"Does is look like I care, chrome dome?"  
  
"Youth these days, so rude." The professor clucks, "Now, as I was saying, Marie- oh, excuse me, Rogue, whatever gave you the thought that you could beat me? I thought you knew better than to challenge those more powerful than yourself. Oh, wait a moment, that's Mr. Maximoff's category isn't it? Challenges?"  
  
"What are you sayin', old man? I can't take you?"  
  
The professor chuckles humorlessly, "Ah, and you also have you're father's hot temper. You will have to learn to control that. You know what happens when anger is not controlled do you not, Mr. Maximoff?"  
  
Pietro's face goes from shocked to anger in less than a second. Before he gets a chance to move, the professor holds up his hand. "I would not, Mr. Maximoff. If you know what happened between your father and myself during our last battle, I would not."  
  
"Stop changin' tha subject, already. Make yar move or ah swear ahm gonna-"  
  
"Going to do what, Rogue? Absorb me? You cannot come close enough to touch me, what makes you think that you would defeat me with this bunch of ruffians?"  
  
"Oh, ah think we've got yah this time, professah."  
  
"You have nothing that I do not know of, Rogue. Do not assume that you can get one over on me."  
  
"Petey…get Lance and tha othahs outta here."  
  
"Marie-"  
  
"Now." Rogue says sternly. "Please Pietro. Ah dun wanna hurt mah family any more."  
  
Pietro sighs but nods reluctantly. "I'll be right back by your side when I get the others outta here. Don't do anything stupid."  
  
Rogue just laughs lightly, "No, ah leave that up tah ya'll" Pietro smiles quickly before running out, Lance in tow.  
  
"This is all nice and sweet, but really Rogue, must you keep me waiting?"  
  
"Come on, professah. Let's end this."  
  
Professor Xavier hides a small smirk, *Oh it will end, Rogue. But not the way you want it to*  
  
  
  
Pietro runs towards the Danger Room, ignoring the loud explosions coming from within. He pauses a second and lays Lance down, runs to the kitchen and returns with a glass of ice water. He pours the entire cup over Lance's head.  
  
Lance jumps in surprise, "What the fuck was that for?!"  
  
"I don't have time, Lance. Rogue is facin a showdown with Xavier and I gotta get back to her. We gotta find the elf and the cat, find Fred and Todd and get outta here. And I swear if you don't hurry, I will knock you back out myself!" Pietro says quickly (a/n: I'm not gonna blend all the words together cause it's hard to read. Just know that Pietro is talking super fast)  
  
"Wait wait wait. Rogue is facin chrome-dome by herself?"  
  
"Yeah, she told me to get all of you people outta here. Before you waste any more of my time, we gotta get to Todd and Freddy.  
  
"Come on, man. I think it's this way." Lance says, leading the way to the Danger Room control panel.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are we going to do now, Scott?"  
  
"Does it look like I know, Jean?" Scott says annoyed. Fighting off dozens of dangerous robots for over an hour, all the x-men were rather tired.  
  
"Well, you're our leader, man. Tell us what to do."  
  
Scott throws Evan a glare. "Fine. Jean, work on that damn door. I'll watch your back. Evan, Ororo, keep up with the robots. We gotta get rid of the rest of them. We will converge in front of the door and between the four of us, I'm sure we'll be able to knock off the door."  
  
"On it." Jean says, running towards her objective, Scott close behind. "And don't think you are getting away that easily, Mr. Summers. We have much to talk about." Jean mutters softly so only Scott can hear.  
  
"Not now, Jean. I don't want to hear about your damn jealousy when we're risking our lives. We'll deal with your personal problems later."  
  
Jean glares at Scott, "Jealous? You think I am jealous of that little freak. Just because you have an itch that I just don't seem to be able to satisfy doesn't mean that I am jealous. You can screw that bitch silly for all I care. Pssh, as if you could." Jean sends a powerful blow at the door.  
  
"Right, you're not jealous." Scott rolls his eyes. "Face it, Jean. You giving yourself to any guy who gets a hard on isn't exactly a turn on. Excuse me if I look at other girl. At least I'm not fucking everyone who looks at me."  
  
"How dare you, Scott Summers! If anyone sounds jealous, it's you-"  
  
"We are not having this conversation now, Jean. Concentrate on your mission. After this, I swear I will make it up to you."  
  
"You better."  
  
"We can't make up if we are dead so would you concentrate and get the damn job done?!" Jean gives a hard shove towards the door, with the assistance of Scott's eyebeam and a powerful gust of wind from Storm. The door comes crashing to the ground.  
  
"We're out."  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Again, sorry for the late chapter. I'll try to write them faster. Thanks to all the great reviews I got, and for all the advice you ppl have given me. Love ya lots. Please review. They do help very much. Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

Forced Betrayal Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Hmm.I really hate writer's block.so let's see if I can beat it with a stick and push it to the side.I apologize beforehand if it.sucks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution but.if they wanna gimme Pietro, I wouldn't refuse him ^_^.  
  
Pietro and Lance charge into the Danger Room's control room, startling both Fred and Todd. "What's going on in there?"  
  
"They're tryin' to break through the door, yo. And they're coming pretty damn close to doin' i-" A large crash interrupts Todd.  
  
"I think they just did it." Fred says, pointing down into the Danger Room.  
  
"Shit. Fred, Pietro, go intercept the x-geeks. Give Rogue enough time with Xavier. If you can, take the fighting outside. Todd, you come with me. We gotta find Kitty and the elf. They could be of some use. We'll meet you guys when we find the other two." The team splits up, Fred and Pietro heading in one direction and Todd and Lance heading in the other.  
  
"Like, do you think this is a good idea, Kurt? I mean, they are, like, family, you know?"  
  
"After vat Scott tried to do to us, you're still calling them family?"  
  
"Well, like, yeah. They've been good to us Kurt. They, like, gave us a home, you know? Don't tell me, like, you don't appreciate that."  
  
"I do. Zat's the problem. I know that ze professor is wrong, but I feel so guilty for disobeying him."  
  
"That's why you have to leave now." Lance says, stepping out from behind the corner. "He's wrong, you know he is. Isn't it a bit suspicious that you feel so bad for doing the right thing?"  
  
"He's right. Xavier's brainwashin' you. He's tryin' to make you believe what you know is wrong." Fred says, backing Lance up.  
  
"But is it really wrong? Like, we're just trying to help other mutants, show them that, like, they have a place to go."  
  
"Kitty, do you really believe that's what Xavier created this institute for? He makes you train your fighting skills and powers day and night, and for what? To run for cover when people actually need your help?"  
  
"Iz not like that! How can ve help ozzahs when we are being studied in a lab!"  
  
"And what help are you to others if you don't do what's needed to be done, no matter what the consequences?"  
  
Kitty and Kurt stare blankly at Fred. "He's.right." Kurt sighs in defeat. "If we're suppose to help society, why aren't we?"  
  
"Exactly!" Lance says cheerfully, patting Fred on the back. "Now we have a favor to ask."  
  
(a/n: corny.I kno.but I couldn't think of anything else! I'm sooooorry! -_- )  
  
"Come on, Daniels. Catch me if you can!" Pietro shouts, zipping in and out of the incoming bone shards.  
  
"Stand still, Maximoff!"  
  
"In your dreams, Daniels! If you can't catch me, I'M sure not gonna help ya!" Pietro laughs.  
  
Evan growls low in his throat. "Maximoff!" and prepares to throw a line of bone shards towards Pietro before he trips over a large green mass of slime. "Tolansky!"  
  
"Daniels! If the only thing your gonna do is shout out last names, you're not worth my time fighting."  
  
"Shut up, Maximoff!"  
  
"Make me, Daniels!"  
  
"Pietro! Lil help here, yo!" Todd says, ten feet up in the air. Seems that Jean found something to take her frustrations out on.  
  
Pietro looks at Todd for a split second before starting to spin around in a narrow circle, creating a tornado of sorts, aimed straight at the unsuspecting Jean.  
  
"Jean!" Scott shouts, running towards her.  
  
"Don't bother!" Jean yells, throwing a force field around her, dropping Todd unceremoniously on the ground. "Unlike others, I can take care of myself." Jean mutters, glaring back at Scott. She turns back towards Todd, picking him up once again and throwing him against the wall.  
  
A dull thud resounded within the large study. A look of concern crossed Rogue's face before she quickly covered it up.  
  
"Well.our little Toad will have quite the headache when he arises." The professor says with a slight smirk.  
  
Rogue stays silent, glaring at him.  
  
"Cat got your tongue, my dear? What is with the silent treatment?"  
  
"Enough with the small talk, professah. It's time tah end this."  
  
"I concur. I will allow you the first move. After all, how much fun will it be if it ends so quickly?"  
  
Rogue ignores him and gets in a low crouch, takes a deep breath and charges.  
  
A/N: *cringes* ok.not my best work.I'm just so sick of this writer's block that I'm trying to force the chapters now! Argh! I KNOW how I want to end this (which, by the way, I'm sure many of you will not like.don't kill me!) I just can't seem to get through the fighting! If any of you have advice, PLEASE don't hesitate to give it to me. I'll consider it and if it fits the plot I'm working on, it goes in. Thanks to all the reviewers, love ya! Ooo.please check out my teaser "Dreams and Reality" cause I'm thinking of actually continuing it, with the reader's support that is. 


	9. Chapter 9

Forced Betrayal

Chapter 9

Everything happened so fast that I could barely understand the events that happened that day. The fight was going in our favor, of that I could be sure. It wasn't until I thought we had it in the bag before chaos erupted. I had Daniel's seeing stars and was heading into a two vs. one with a goo-covered Grey when it happened. I felt the earth move beneath my feet and felt myself losing balance, both mentally and physically. A shadow fell over my sprawled form and it only took a glance at a smirking Summers to know what just happened.

With a dread I haven't felt since I was younger, I looked behind me and up to the beautiful, blank face of my girlfriend. My heart broke at the sight. She lost. My Marie had lost her duel against the professor and was in the palm of their hands.

"No…" was all I could manage before I felt impossibly cold fingers graze my face and everything turned dark.

* * *

Rogue charged at the professor, gloveless hands outstretched and reaching for unprotected skin. He gave a slight chuckle before stopping her in midair. 

"Child, who do you think you are dealing with?" She was pushed back to her original position and released from the hold.

Rogue crouched into a defensive position, eyeing the professor warily.

"Oh come Rogue, do try again."

"Stop yar games, baldy. Let's do this."

A cocky smirk was her only response before she felt her body go stiff. Her eyes widened and before she could even think about erecting her mental shields, he was in.

"Did you think it would be so simple, Rogue? That I would fall so easily? You should take your training more seriously, girl. The first rule I gave you children was to never underestimate your enemy. Whatever power you may have stolen to get you this far is gone now and you are at my mercy. Now, to do what I should have done months ago. I cannot trust you to be in control of yourself so I will have to take care of that for you. Good night, Rogue."

Unbearable pain shot through Rogue's head before she slumped over.

"There now. Rogue?"

"Yes, professah?"

"Be a dear and take care of those nuisances outside, would you?"

"Yes, professah"

* * *

Pietro woke up to utter pandemonium. Looking around, he saw his teammates, few there were, struggling against a Lance-powered Rogue. The X-men, having seen that Rogue was once again on their side, had unanimously agreed to stay around simple for backup should Rogue need it. 

With a tortured cry, he ran full speed to Lance's side. Picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder, he called for a retreat.

In a flash, he was at Rogue's side, brushing a chaste kiss on her bare cheek. "I'm not giving up on you, Marie. I'll be back. I'll save you, love. Don't give up on me."

Rogue's eyes cleared up for half a second, releasing a solitary tear before blanking once more. She turned her stolen powers towards the escaping Brotherhood at full force.

Pietro grabbed a hold of Freddie's arm and pulled with all his strength, not stopping until they were in front of their home. Todd hopped off of Fred's shoulders, staring dejectedly at Pietro.

"Petey?"

"Take Lance to his room, would you?"

"Pietro…"

A heavy hand on his shoulder stopped Todd from voicing his thoughts. Fred shook his head sadly and picked Lance up gently. He walked into the house silently, Todd following close behind with an unsure glance back at Pietro.

"She's not gone. I saw her in there. We'll get her back" he whispered to himself before walking towards the house.

* * *

"Good work, Rogue. Now everyone, get cleaned up and ready for dinner. I think we should celebrate." Professor Xavier said with a smirk. "Kitty, Kurt, a word please." 

"Professor?"

"In my office as soon as possible."

"Y-yes professor."

"Jean?"

"Yes, Professor Xavier?"

Watch them

Yes, sir Jean grins to herself, heading up the stairs as well. Glancing at the blank expression on Rogue's face, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. They had won and it had been so simple.

End?

A/N: Short. Short and very very VERY late. I apologize to anyone who's been waiting for this chapter and thank you profusely for sticking to the end. This chapter sounds a lot different from the other chapters and I apologize for any inconsistencies. I've been thinking of revamping the entire structure of the story but we'll see if I actually get around to it.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed the story. Going back to read through some of the reviews really motivated me to finish. It may not be what you expected and it may not be what you wanted but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. As always, constructive criticism and comments are welcomed and thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
